


A Locking Charm & Desk

by tainted-tash (tainted_tash)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainted_tash/pseuds/tainted-tash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a potions accident that leaves him with longer hair than he is used to. Can the Potions Master now get past the fact that Harry no longer resembles his father, and take the young man he wants so badly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Locking Charm & Desk

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for this not being beta’d. My beta appears to be caught up in some real life matter and as such, has not had the time to wave her wand for me. This is written for Dianna.
> 
> All characters belong to JK Rowling, and no copyright infringement is intended. I make no money from this story.

A Locking Charm and Desk

Harry stirred the potion three times clockwise before he realised his mistake- the instructions said counter clockwise! Before he had chance to correct his mistake, Harry’s potion exploded over him in a violent eruption of vivid green. Looking like he had been attacked with green slime, his best friend Ron could not help bursting out into laughter. 

“Potter! Can you not go one lesson without botching your potion?” Snape bellowed.

“Sorry, Sir. I misread the instructions.”

“Obviously, Potter. Go get cleaned up.”

Harry walked out of the classroom fighting sending back his own barb at his professor. They had been brewing the Hair Restorative Potion, mostly used for burn victims whose hair had been destroyed. The potion restored the drinker’s hair to how it had been before burnt off. In the boy’s bathrooms, Harry checked his hair and rinsed out all the green gunk. The potion didn’t seem to have had any effect on him, mostly likely it been made redundant by the botched stirring. Once the potion was all out of his hair, Harry returned to his lesson.

“There is not enough time for you to re-attempt your potion, Mr. Potter. You will receive a zero mark for the lesson and spend the rest of it stocking my store cupboard.” Snape snarled at him.

Harry grumbled all the way to the store cupboard but said nothing directly to his professor. For five years, Snape had done nothing but send insults and barbs his way, with Harry doing nothing to warrant them. Granted, he was not the best potions student, but it was difficult for him to concentrate when Snape flew around them all like the giant bat he was. It didn’t help matters that he had noticed a growing attraction to the man, it was confusing at best. Harry hadn’t been aware he even liked men, but since his kiss with Cho Chang in the DA, Harry had known that he wasn’t interested in the girls. The kiss had been awkward, uncomfortable and there was no spark there. Ginny had expressed in interest in him, but Harry had nipped that in the bud very quickly. Only Ginny, Ron and Hermione knew of his preference for men.

Harry pulled the nearest box filled with potions ingredients to him and began stocking the shelves. Harry was, for once, grateful for Snape’s way of keeping everything in order. It was all alphabetised and made it much easier for Harry to work out where it was meant to go. Harry heard movement in the classroom and checked his watch- fifteen minutes had already passed! Leaving the store room, he bade goodbye to Snape and left without a backward glance. Heading for Charms, Harry felt his scalp tingle, scratching it, Harry gave it no further thought.

\---oo0oo---

Severus waited until the boy had left the room before laughter took hold. What a dolt he had looked covered in all that mush from the botched potion! He had known the moment that Potter had made the first stir of his potion that he had misread the instructions. He knew the potion would not become harmful- more that it had different properties. Instead of becoming a Hair Restorative Potion, it would turn into a delayed version of the Hair Growth Potion. Severus looked forward to seeing how that worked for the boy.

He had checked up on Potter when he was stocking the shelves with ingredients, the boy had chosen that moment to lean for the lowest shelf and his robes had done nothing to hide the pert arse that had been presented to him. Severus had all but fled the store room, disgusted with himself for taking notice. He had noticed the turn in attitude toward the Potter boy, becoming more of attraction than dislike, and it made Severus extremely loathsome of himself. 

He, Severus Snape, Potion Master and professor at Hogwarts, was lusting for a boy half his age and his own student no less. It was bad at best, terrible at worst. If anyone were to find out, he would lose his job and no doubt be locked up in Azkaban for it. Despite the fact that he had not done anything to his student, the fact remained that he wanted to- very much so. Sighing heavily, Severus prepared for his seventh year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. 

\---oo0oo---

Harry woke the next morning, his scalp tingling like mad. He scratched like a dog with fleas heading for the showers. No one else was awake, so he had the boy’s shower rooms to himself. Washing his hair, Harry noticed a significant difference- he had a lot more hair than yesterday. Washing his body hurriedly, Harry ran for the mirrors, wiped the steam from it and almost screamed at his reflection. His hair ran all the way down his back! His hair was sort of wavy, ran all the way down to his bum and was silky to the touch. After the initial shock wore off, Harry realised he kind of liked the new length. It added a certain allure to him. There was nothing for it, he would have to see Snape and find out if the potion had caused it, though Harry was certain that he already knew the answer. 

Going back into the dorm, he found Ron awake and looking at him wide eyed. “Harry… What the hell happened, mate?”

“I think it’s because of the potion from yesterday, instead if restoring hair, it must have made it grow long.”

“It’s… Very different. Are you keeping it?”

“I think I might.”

Harry resumed dressing and went down to the common room to wait for Hermione. There were quite a few people already down there, and many of the girls cooed over his hair. A few asked to touch it and Harry allowed them, but it began to get tiresome when it kept falling in his face. Hermione chose that moment to appear; she said nothing to Harry and merely spelled his hair into a loose braid, keeping it out of his eyes. He shot her a grateful look and the trio headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

\---oo0oo---

Severus was seated in his place at the head table, his eyes roving over the hundreds of students eating their morning meal. Severus was not one for breakfast and chose a meagre slice of toast and large cup of coffee- black, one sugar. Suddenly, the hall went silent and Severus quickly found the reason why. The Golden Trio had just entered and Potter’s hair was causing quite a disturbance. It had apparently grown to backside length overnight, and was tied back in a loose braid. Severus was ashamed to say it looked good on the brat. He wanted nothing more than to loosen the braid and run his fingers through the silky tresses.

Potter took his seat with his friends and ignored the stares for a while. Severus almost groaned when it was his own Godson that broke the silence.

“Well, well, Potter. I guess the rumours are true- you are a queer.”

Severus stared at the child and almost answered for Potter.

“I guess they must be, Malfoy. After all, how can I hide the fact I have lusted after you for so long,” Potter sniggered.

Severus had to hide the smirk that threatened to cross his lips. Draco went deathly pale and began spluttering. Potter simply returned to his breakfast and the braying laugh of the Weasley boy. So, Potter was gay. That was a revelation, and it made Severus’ lusting from afar slightly difficult, especially knowing the boy was of the same… persuasion.   
Sneering at his own thoughts, Severus drained his coffee before sweeping from the room with his customary billowing of robes. No doubt the brat would seek him out to see whether or not the botched potion was the cause of his sudden mass of hair. It said one thing for Potter- he no longer looked like his father. And that small change made it all the more harder for Severus not to pay attention to the boy; it had been the one thing that had kept Severus’ hands to himself. He knew that no matter how much he wanted to pound into Potter’s arse, while he looked like James Potter it would be impossible.

\---oo0oo---

Harry was pleased with himself for the way he handled Draco Malfoy. For once, he had managed to stun the blonde Slytherin into total silence. It was a glorious victory, and Harry planned to relive it many times. Even though he was of the male persuasion, he had never once looked at Malfoy in a sexual way. The Slytherin was just far too crude and openly straight and clearly homophobic. Tall, dark and sexy potions masters however, well, that was someone he very much looked at in a sexual way.

Harry had a free lesson and went down to the dungeons in search of said potions master to discuss what had happened with his hair. He was pretty sure that he already knew the answer, but it also gave him an excuse to be in the man’s presence. Reaching the closed door, Harry knocked and patiently waited. Snape called ‘enter’ and Harry entered the cool room.

“Sorry to bother you, Sir, but I wondered if I could ask you something.”

“What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?” Snape drawled.

“My potion from yesterday, the one I stuffed up, could it have caused my hair to grow so long?”

Snape glared at Harry. “There is no ‘could’ about it. If the Hair Restorative Potion is stirred clockwise as opposed to counter clockwise, then it becomes a poor version of the Hair Growth Potion. However, instead of becoming the length the drinker wishes, it grows continually until waist length. It is uncertain why the potion does this, but that it what happens.”

Harry stared at the potions master dumbly.

“What is it now, Potter?”

“Nothing… Uh, I’ve just never heard you answer any of my questions without… uh… snarling at me.”

Snape glared at Harry but instead of barking, merely said “well, there is a first time for everything, Mr. Potter.”

Harry smiled at Snape, and the man’s lips twitched slightly. Harry took that to be his version of a return smile, thanked the professor for his time and left the room. It was an unusual thing for Snape to be… polite to Harry. It was possible that he had caught the man in a good mood, but that was highly improbable. Harry shrugged it off and headed for his Transfiguration lesson. McGonagall would not take kindly to him being late. Having a hair problem did not count as a good enough reason to be tardy.

\---oo0oo---

Severus waited until he heard Potter’s footsteps disappear from hearing distance before slumping in his seat. How could he be expected to concentrate on his classes with Potter looking like he did now? A few tendrils of hair had come loose from Potter’s braid and framed his face. It was pathetic the way he wanted the boy. Sick, even! But want Potter he did. 

Severus was safe until the last lesson of the day, when he had fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors. It would be interesting to see what Draco had to say. Severus loved his Godson dearly, but sometimes the boy just didn’t know when to leave well enough alone. Potter had never done anything to Draco, and he hated Potter with a passion. One could say that Draco was the one infatuated with the Gryffindor, but Severus was aware of the way his Godson slept around. It was a wonder that he hadn’t contracted any venereal diseases, it was luck that wizards and witches were not prone to sexual diseases the way Muggles were, but stranger things had happened. 

\---oo0oo---

Harry was the first to arrive at Transfiguration. McGonagall was setting up for the lesson and merely glanced at Harry as he took his seat. Minerva McGonagall was Deputy Headmistress and Gryffindor Head of House- she ruled with a strict hand and was not adverse to heftily punishing her own lions if they were caught wrong doing. In that respect she was fair. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for the rest of the Heads of Houses who each favoured their own house.

“Would you like me to take care of your hair problem, Mr. Potter?” Professor McGonagall asked.

“No, thank you, Professor. I’m rather attached to it,” Harry replied smiling.

“Come now, Mr. Potter, it is hardly practical.”

“What do you mean, Professor?”

“If Mr. Malfoy’s accusation is anything to go by, then you stand to make life hard for yourself.” McGonagall replied sternly.

“I beg your pardon? So because I have long hair and I’m gay, I’m automatically becoming an outcast?”

“It is your hair, Mr. Potter. I am merely stating how it could be.”

“Believe me, Professor, your statement was heard loud and clear,” Harry retorted snappily.

He would not be made to feel guilty over his preference. Although it was more commonly accepted in the wizarding world, there was still a lot of stigma over gays. Trust Malfoy to blow the whole thing wide for him. It did beg the question though, how the hell had Malfoy found out? There were only three people who were aware of his… secret. So which one had blabbed?

Malfoy and his cronies chose that moment to enter the room. “Loving the hair, Potter. Has Weaselbee asked to braid it for you yet?”

Harry fake laughed. “Good one, Malfoy. Has Crabbe or Goyle kissed your arse this morning, yet?”

Malfoy paled. “Fuck off, queer!”

“Mr. Malfoy! Take your seat and quiet your mouth before I take you before the Headmaster. Am I clear?” McGonagall said testily.

To his credit, Malfoy took his seat without further comment. The rest of the students milled in and the lesson went on with no more incidents. Harry knew it wouldn’t last and that Malfoy would pay him back for McGonagall interfering. It had been worth it to see Malfoy pale further than his usual white colour. The day passed and no snide remarks were made at Harry, it was surreal to say the least. 

\---oo0oo---

The tale of what had happened in Potter’s Transfiguration lesson soon reached Severus, and to say he was livid was an understatement. When the days’ lessons were over, Severus collared Draco in the Slytherin common room and demanded to see the boy in his office. Draco stood before him moments later looking rather pleased with himself.

“I have no idea why you are looking so pleased with yourself, Draco. Word has reached me on your transgression from today.”

“Transgression, Sir?” Draco played innocent.

“Do not play innocent with me, Draco. You know full well what I can talking about. I dislike Potter as much as you, but I will not tolerate you saying such disgusting things,” Severus barked.

“But, Sir, Potter is gay!” Draco whined.

“Have you forgotten my own persuasion, Draco? Or are you going to act as though that conversation never happened?” Severus bellowed.

Draco had the grace to pale considerably. “No, Sir, I haven’t forgotten.”

“Good. Now, if I hear of any more instances where you are berating another student for their preferences, my punishment for you will be swift and extremely unpleasant.”

Draco nodded and was dismissed. Severus leaned back in chair, defeat crawling in. To have his own Godson speak to vilely was painful, speaking to him so harshly more so. Severus had answered Draco’s question on why he never met with women a couple of years ago. He had taken it well, so this sudden dislike of homosexuals was… unusual. It could well be because it was Potter and Draco saw it as ammunition against his enemy.

Severus sighed deeply. He would need to keep an eye on the child. His sudden acceptance of what he had said was suspicious at best. Though he doubted Draco would go against what Severus had said, the boy was a Slytherin and by nature, a sneak. He would find a way to bully Potter undetected. Severus needed to make sure that did not happen. 

\---oo0oo---

Several days passed without incident, and Harry thought the whispers and pointing had stopped. He was quickly proven wrong. It was the weekend and Harry was walking down the corridor leading to the library when he was confronted with Draco- without his cronies.

“Going for a quick shag with one of your queer friends, Potter?” Draco smirked.

“Nope. Why? Want to be my fuck buddy?” Harry smirked back.

“Not in hell, Potter. You disgust me! It’s not natural what you are!”

Harry glared at Malfoy. “I don’t give a flying rats arse what you think, Malfoy. I’m not interested in you, so go your merry little way and piss off, ferret.”

Harry made the mistake of turning his back on Malfoy and found himself harshly shoved against a wall, Malfoy’s wand at his throat. “I’ll make you suffer, Potter.” Draco hissed.

“What is going on here, Draco?” Severus drawled from behind Malfoy.

Harry had never in his time at Hogwarts been so pleased to see Snape! 

“Potter threatened me, Sir. I was defending myself.”

“Interesting, Mr. Malfoy, because that isn’t what I saw. What I witnessed, was you, once again, being disgusting in your language and berating a fellow student for being different from yourself. What I also witnessed was you attack a student and point your wand at them. Do I about have things correct, Mr. Malfoy?”

Malfoy nodded meekly and released Harry, who rubbed the back of his head where it had struck the stone wall. He brought his hand away and found it red with blood. His vision swam, spots dancing around.

“Sir, I don’t feel so good,” Harry slurred.

Unable to fight the darkness, Harry slumped to the ground. The last thing he saw was Snape’s panic stricken face before the darkness finally claimed him.

\--oo0oo---

Severus sat by Potter’s bed waiting for the boy to come around. He’d relived the moment when Potter slumped to the ground unconscious many times over, and each time, his heart almost stopped. There had been blood all over Potter’s hand and Severus’ own when he had lifted the small, unconscious body of the brat into his arms. He had all but ran to the hospital, yelling over his shoulder that Draco had better be in his office by the time he reached it or there would be hell to pay.

He’d burst into the hospital wing and Poppy had come running over tittering away as she did. The bleeding itself had not been life threatening, just unsightly. He was told that head wounds often bled a lot and seemed to be worse than they were. The concussion Potter had, however, was dangerous. Poppy had set wards to watch over Potter in the event that he woke or became distressed. Once he had ascertained that the boy was fine for the moment, Severus had stalked down to his office, rage boiling under the surface. 

Throwing the door open and slamming it shut behind him, Severus took satisfaction in watching Draco jump out of his seat, his face ghostly looking. Severus said nothing, took his seat and waited. He had found that sitting patiently made the students who had performed misdeeds more prone to nervous actions before blabbering everything to him.

“I’m sorry, Sir.” Draco whispered.

“You’re sorry? Do you think that even remotely compensates for what you have done to Mr. Potter? He is lying in the hospital wing- unconscious! You could have done serious damaged to him, Draco! What the hell were you thinking?” Severus growled.

“I wasn’t. I just lost it.”

“Lost it, does not even begin to explain why you acted that way, Draco. I told you that I would not tolerate this kind of behaviour. You would not attack me for being gay, so why the hell are you attacking Potter? Are you jealous?”

“Jealous? Gods no! I have no interest in Potter that way!”

“Then tell me why!”

“I don’t know! I just think about him with another boy and it disgusts me!”

Severus glared at Draco. “Disgusts you?” He hissed. “So if I were to say that I was seeing another man, you would be disgusted?”

“No, of course not, it’s different.”

“How in the name of Circe is it different?” Severus yelled.

“Because you’re my Godfather, and he’s just Potter!”

“Draco, it is about time that you grew up. I am, quite frankly, amazed that Mr. Potter has not beaten the living daylights from you. Your behaviour is abhorrent at best! He has not been flaunting his preference, nor causing you any problems. I warned you last time that the consequences would be extremely unpleasant, I meant it, Draco. I will speak to the Headmaster about your suspension. You may dislike Mr. Potter, but the fact remains, he is still just a student, and you have no right to treat him in such a way. You are dismissed.”

Severus had watched his Godson leave with hurt on his face. In all honesty, it had hurt Severus to speak to Draco in such a way, but it was important that he learnt he could not behave in such a way. If it had been mere words, then Severus would have let it go, knowing full well that Potter could handle himself. But Draco was taller and was trained in dark magic- there was no telling what he would have done to the boy.

Severus cast Tempus and saw it was nearing midnight. Poppy had headed for bed over an hour ago. As soon as he had realised the medi-witch had left for the night, Severus had snuck into the hospital wing to check on Harry. He still had yet to return to his own bed. Potter looked small in his hospital bed, his thin frame dwarfed by it and the sheet wrapped around him. Severus tentatively reached over and took Potter’s left hand between both his own. It was warm, smooth on the back but slightly calloused on the fingers from hours of gripping a broom. 

Potter moaned slightly in his sleep but didn’t wake. Severus took the time to study the boy, his eyes taking in the lengthy hair that was fanned out over the white pillow. The pale skin lit in the moonlight. The lips that were pink, plush and oh so kissable. Severus halted that train of thought instantly- hating himself for it going that way. He is a boy, Severus! He scolded himself.

Sighing, Severus stood and placed the hand he had been holding back on the sheets. Leaning over the bed, Severus placed the softest of kisses on Potter’s forehead and brushed a hand through the long hair. It was soft as a raven’s feathers. Turning abruptly, he swept from the room with his customary billowing of robes, despite there being no one to witness it.

\---oo0oo---

Harry watched through slightly blurred vision as Snape left the hospital wing. He had woken when he’d felt something warm touch his forehead. It had taken him a moment to realise that the something warm was Snape’s lips. Snape had kissed him! A tiny smile had graced Harry’s lips when the door closed silently. A moment later, Madame Pomfrey appeared.

“I see you’re awake, Mr. Potter. How do you feel?” She asked.

“A bit groggy, slight headache and blurred vision. But I think that’s because I don’t have my glasses.”

Madame Pomfrey passed them to him and his vision cleared. “Much better, I can see fine now.”

“Very good. Now, for the headache I have a pain reliever, however, I would like to keep you here for the rest of the night in case any other problems should arise. Drink this.”  
She handed him the potion and Harry downed it in one. It still tasted as foul as ever, but he didn’t complain. He knew that Snape brewed the potions and it would be a cold day in hell before that man ever made one of his potions taste anything less than disgusting.

“Better?”

“Much, thank you.”

“Excellent. The grogginess should wear off once you’ve had some sleep. So head down, Mr. Potter, and I will be back to check on you in the morning.”

Pomfrey left the wing and Harry to his own thoughts. It had been strange, Snape had kissed his forehead and he had been sure that just before he’d woken, that the man had been holding his hand. Harry recalled what had happened with Malfoy and was incensed that the Slytherin had managed to harm him. He was normally so on his guard that Malfoy never got a chance to land the first punch- so to speak. This time, Harry had been too wrapped up in his own thoughts to recognised the danger that Malfoy presented. 

He hoped that the Headmaster would finally see the blonde had finally gone too far. It was about time that someone punished Malfoy for his misdeeds. He was too often allowed to get away with things because his father, Lucius Malfoy, was on the Board of Governors. Harry had once thought Albus Dumbledore incapable of falling to the demands of something on the Board, but Harry had long outgrown that misconception. Dumbledore only saw Harry as a weapon- nothing more. Because he had defeated Voldemort as a baby, he was somehow expected to defeat the man again. Harry carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, and no one, not even Dumbledore, saw fit to give the boy a break.

\---oo0oo---

Severus walked back to his rooms, guilt assaulted him. An innocent gesture had been turned into something awful because of his sick mind. It was not normal to want a mere boy of fifteen in his bed! The man felt like crying, there was obviously something wrong with him. Something monstrous inside him that gave him those disgusting thoughts about a young man half his age. Perhaps people had been right, and he should have been killed during the first war. Stop it! He hissed internally. Pitying himself would get him nowhere. He would continue with his days, and keep his distance from the boy. That would stop the horrendous thoughts he kept having. If Potter was no longer around him for more than his lessons, then perhaps Severus could hide his sickness of mind.

Summoning a bottle of Firewhiskey and tumbler, Severus poured himself a generous amount and knocked it back in one swallow. The fire burned down to his belly, and soon, he felt more himself. He would see Dumbledore in the morning and discuss having Draco suspended for a couple of weeks, that should make the boy see the error of his ways. Severus sneered at the excuses Dumbledore would no doubt make about how Malfoy Senior could make all their lives hell. It was pathetic the way the man cowed under the Board. He was supposed to be the most powerful wizard alive for Merlin’s sake! 

Tiredness taking over, Severus stripped as he headed for his bedroom. He had been taking Dreamless Sleep for weeks, since he had started having disturbingly sexual dreams about the Potter boy. Lately, the ones that snuck through on the nights he forgot his potion had been featuring Harry’s recently lengthened hair, and it being wrapped around his fist as he pounded into Potter from behind. Taking a double dose, Severus prayed that he would dream of nothing.

\---oo0oo---

Weeks went by with no problems for Harry. Draco Malfoy had been suspended for three weeks, and although Harry would normally feel a sense of satisfaction, this time he didn’t. Malfoy was obviously misguided in the preferences of males liking males and Harry only felt pity for the young wizard. Crabbe and Goyle had given him no hassle and Harry, for the first time in weeks, had been able to breathe easy in his lessons. The only thing that was bothering Harry was the way Snape acted around him. 

In lessons, he paid the barest amount of attention to Harry. Even when Harry had accidentally blown up his cauldron, the professor had merely vanished the mess and told Harry to do some homework from another lesson. Harry was sure that Hermione had been about to faint when no reprimand had passed Snape’s lips. If he saw Harry in the corridors, he would make a complete U-Turn and go back in the direction he had come from.

It had been confusing at first, but now Harry was angry. He had done nothing to the Potions Master, and Snape was acting as if Harry had the plague. The weekend was soon upon them again. Hermione and Ron had gone to the Burrow- Harry had opted to stay behind, intending to confront Snape on his strange behaviour. The perfect opportunity presented itself on Saturday morning. Harry knew that Snape kept office hours between twelve and one-thirty for not only his own House, but any students who wished to speak with him about anything.

Harry waited until one-thirty neared and the last student, a second year Slytherin, had left the office. Knocking, Harry waited to be granted entry. Snape pulled the door open and peered down at Harry with a glare.

“What do you want, Potter?” Snape growled.

“I have some questions regarding my latest assignment and wished to discuss them with you.”

Snape sighed. “Very well. Come inside.”

Harry took the seat opposite Snape’s and took a moment to really study his professor. Snape had clearly lost some weight, his features more gaunt than ever. There were shadows under his eyes and he looked exhausted.

“What are you queries?”

“Well, I was wondering exactly which properties of Amortentia you wanted researching. I seem to have found that there is more than one version of the potion, but I didn’t know which one you wanted me to go with.”

“Whichever one you wish, Potter. It makes no difference, the properties differ minimally.”

Harry smiled at Snape. “Well that’s just it, Sir. There is one version of the potion that is known to have completely the opposite effects. For example, instead of drawing the intended towards them, it causes the drinker to become distant. Like ignoring the brewer, not wanting to cross their path in the corridor or not even giving the person a telling off when they totally destroy their cauldron.”

Snape glared at Harry with dislike. “I do not know of any such version which exists, Potter.”

“Really? Well I was beginning to think that I might have slipped you it while sleep walking, because you have been avoiding me like the plague, and quite frankly, Sir, it is getting on my nerves. What the hell have I done to make you behave so?” Harry sighed.

“You have done nothing, Mr. Potter.”

Harry’s eyes hardened at the blatant lie. “I must have done something. Normally you act with distaste at best, now you just ignore me completely. I was beginning to think things were improving when you visited me in the hospital wing.”

Snape paled. “I did not such thing!”

“Liar!” Harry yelled. “I was awake. You held my hand, kissed my forehead and touched my hair. I was concussed, not delusional.”

“I was concerned for my student.” Snape said meekly.

“Stop lying, Sir. Just tell me why you are avoiding me. There is nothing you can say that will have me running from this office screaming.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Snape whispered dejectedly.

Harry rose from his seat, went around the desk, and knelt before Snape. “Just tell me. I promise, I will not run.” Harry whispered “not from you.”

\---oo0oo---

Severus stared into the emerald eyes that held such strength and emotion. Fear made his heart pound in his chest, like it was fighting to break free from his rib cage. His hands were clammy and he wiped them on his trousers, trying his best to compose himself. 

“You will think me a vile and sick man, Potter. I am not a nice man, nor am I a kind one.”

“Just spit it out, Professor.”

Severus glared at the boy, but without any malice. “I have been taking far too much notice of you. I have avoiding you for fear that you would find out what a disgusting person I am, fear of tainting you.”

“I don’t understand, Sir.”

“Sweet Circe! I have thoughts of you, Potter. Disturbing thoughts. Ones that no adult should have about a student, let alone a boy of fifteen!”

“Thoughts, Sir?”

“For the love of Merlin, Potter! Do I have to spell it out for you?” Severus snarled.

“I think you’re going to have to.”

Severus got close to Potter, their faces mere centimetres apart. “I have dreams about bending you over my desk and wrapping my hand in that beautifully long hair of yours. I dream of making you scream my name as you come with me.”

Severus took satisfaction in the downcast eyes and blush that spread across the boy’s cheeks. What he didn’t expect was the eyes to return to his and he filled with hunger… lust and dear Merlin was that excitement?

“Really, Professor. That’s… interesting.” Was all Potter said.

“Interesting?” Severus repeated dumbly.

“Indeed. You see, Sir, I’ve been having some rather… vivid dreams of my own. And they match yours in a rather uncanny manner.” Potter said breathily.

Severus gasped at the boy’s words. Impossible! He thought. There was no way on this earth that Potter was even remotely interested in him. He put the boy to the test.

“Really, Potter? What if I were to lock this office door, proceed to strip you bear and fuck you mercilessly over my desk?”

Potter blushed profusely. “I would say that it is a very enticing idea.”

Pushing the limits further, Severus darted forward and claimed Potter’s mouth in a ferocious kiss- bruising in its intensity. He had not been prepared for the kiss to be returned, and more still, a tongue to be seeking entrance to his mouth. It was absurd! Severus knew he should end it all. Now! But he couldn’t. Potter’s mouth was so sweet, tender and oh so innocent.

Opening his mouth, Severus met Potter’s inquisitive tongue with his own, stroking it along the younger wizard’s length of muscle. The boy groaned into his mouth, and the noise went straight to his cock. It was that sound which snapped him back to reality. Jerking back, Severus panted and glared at the boy.

“This is ridiculous, Potter! You are not interested in me. Leave, and don’t come back. You will not be suffered a second time.”

Severus rose and left the office without a backward glance. If he had, he would have seen the tears filling the eyes that he had come to no longer associate with Lily’s- his dearest friend from childhood.

\---oo0oo---

Harry watched the man leave and fought to regain control of his raging emotions. He was furious at Snape for making him feel like an idiot. He had truly thought the man interested in him, and all along it had been another way to humiliate him. Harry was also hurt, because the kiss he had shared with his professor had been nothing like he had ever thought it would be- it was so much more. 

Now he had experienced those lips he wanted to again and again. Getting up from his kneeling perch on the floor, Harry dried his eyes and went in search of Snape again. The man did not get to kiss him and then run off like that, it was rude and downright hurtful. Harry walked corridor after corridor until he was ready to give in looking for Snape. The professor had apparently disappeared into thin air- it was like trying to catch smoke when attempting to locate Snape. 

He wasn’t ready to head back to the Tower, so Harry took a detour up to the Astronomy Tower. The tower had always been a place that Harry could just let go and be a young man of fifteen. Not The-Boy-Who-Lived, the one who had to defeat Voldemort or even Harry Potter- he was just Harry.

Traipsing up the many stairs that led to the top of the tower, Harry’s thoughts turned back to the kiss in Snape’s office. The fire that had been in Snape’s eyes was all consuming. It had lit a returning fire in Harry, one that burned in the pits of his belly. Harry touched his lips, the ghost of that kiss still there, laying beneath his skin.

Pushing the door open and walking out to the edge of the railings that blocked anyone from accidentally falling Harry looked out into the dusk. The sky was a combination of pinks and deep purples- it was beautiful. A sigh drew Harry’s attention to his right and he saw Snape admiring the same view. His mouth went dry, his heart beat faster and his palms were suddenly clammy.

Harry cleared his throat. “Professor?”

Startled, Snape turned to face him. “Potter. What do you want?”

“Enjoying the view.”

Snape raised an eyebrow. “Indeed.”

Harry turned back to the view and attempted to block out the presence of Snape, but it was so difficult. His shadow alone was enough to draw Harry’s attention to him every few minutes. 

 

“Sir, about earlier…”  
“Leave it, Potter. I am not interested in the ramblings of a hormonal teenager. It was nothing, it meant nothing, and there will be nothing further like it.”

“Please, Sir, just give me a minute…”

“No, Potter! Enough! I do not wish to hear it. There is nothing that you can say that will make me hate myself any more than I do.” Snape snarled at him.

Harry went over to Snape and laid a hand on his shoulder. “Just stop a moment, please…”

He didn’t get chance to finished his sentence before a fist collided with his cheek. 

“Do not touch me, Potter!” Snape hissed.

Harry picked himself up from the floor and glared at Snape, tears clouding his vision. “I don’t understand.”

“There is nothing to understand, Potter! I took advantage of a fifteen year old young man.”

Harry gaped. “You didn’t take advantage! I wanted you to kiss me!”

Snape barked out at a laugh. “You do not know what you want, Potter. You have not had enough experience in the world to know if you want to be with men or women, least of all a man twice your age who has committed torture, attended raids and murdered people!”

“Because you had no alternative!” Harry yelled.

Snape grabbed Harry by the front of his robes and hauled Harry in the air. “I mean it, Potter. Stay away from me.”

Dropping Harry to the floor Snape took off back toward the door. 

“No,” Harry hissed.

Snape stopped. “I beg your pardon, Potter?”

“You heard me. No, I will not stay away from you.”

“If you wish to make yourself suffer, Mr. Potter, I will not stop you.”

Snape passed through the door and was gone before Harry could make any further comment. Harry was incensed. How dare he talk to Harry like he was nothing more than a child! He knew what, or rather who, he wanted. He was stubborn and Harry would fight tooth and nail to make sure that he got Snape, no matter the cost.

\---oo0oo---

Severus walked as fast as his legs would carry him from the tower, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Having Potter so close to him again had been overwhelming; the mere scent of the boy was enough to cloud his senses. His knuckles ached from punching the young wizard, a move that Severus despised himself for. 

He had never meant to hurt Potter, just make him see sense that pursuing a relationship with Severus would be detrimental to him. He had nothing to offer Potter. He was a bitter man, with more counts of evil under his belt than most men. He could not allow Potter, an innocent young man, to become embroiled in the life he led. He was still a spy for Dumbledore, and such made his life dangerous. 

Severus knew that eventually Potter would have to face the Dark Lord and it was uncertain who would be the victor of that battle. He knew that at any moment, he could be found out and his life forfeit. He would not put Potter through that. If the boy should somehow come to love Severus then how could he put him through the agony of losing a loved one?  
No. He would thwart any of Potter’s future advances and remain in the shadows where he belonged. Men like him were not entitled to happiness, joy or love. Severus had endured thirty- five years of being unloved, why change the habit of a lifetime? Draco would be returning to Hogwarts in a matter of days, he would have enough of his time stolen in making sure the blonde did not kill Potter. 

Severus was not entirely sure as to what had sparked the sudden murderous intent of his Godson. Draco had always been adverse to killing and knew that eventually, his father would be forced to bringing him before the Dark Lord to take the Mark. The initiation was always the murder of a Muggle. No matter how much Draco had been brought up to despise the Muggles, the boy would not able to kill the chosen Muggle and the Dark Lord would kill Draco. 

Severus was certain that his advances of Potter were nothing more than lust, but lately, he wasn’t so sure. His every waking thought was consumed by the boy. The bright eyes that were windows to his every emotion. The way Potter moved, in a body that was far too small for him and yet he was lithe in his movements. The hair that had grown inexplicably long and Severus longed to run his fingers through it. Severus knew it was only a matter of time before he succumbed to his wants. He prayed to the Gods that Potter would rebuff the advance and come to his senses.

\---oo0oo---

Harry finally left the tower and returned to the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Hermione were playing a game of chess. Their games often lasted hours. Ron was the master of strategy and often won, but Hermione was patient and studied every move possible before deciding on a strategy to adopt. It was enthralling to watch the two of them matched in such a battle of intelligence. Ron was not the brightest bulb in the box, or so the Muggle saying went, but he was the most brilliant person Harry had ever met when it came to employing strategical advances.

“Hey, mate… Harry! What the hell happened to your face?” Ron yelped.

Hermione ran to him and became tittering away as she assessed the damage.

“It’s nothing, Ron.”

“The hell it isn’t!”

The boy took on a red tinge and Harry was concerned that he may explode where he stood.

“Who did this, Harry?” Hermione asked softly.

“I said it’s nothing, Hermione.”

The young witch sighed, dispelled his braid and ran her fingers through it to work out any kinks. Harry enjoyed the sensation and closed his eyes. Since his hair had lengthened, Harry enjoyed the way Hermione would always work out the kinks. It was a sweet gesture and he loved her for her thoughtfulness.

“Careful there, mate. I may get jealous.”

Harry knew that Ron was joking, but it snapped him to attention all the same.

“Sorry, Ron. I… I’m just going to go lay down.”

He sighed when he heard footsteps follow him. Ron was not about to let go of the bruise that had no doubt appeared on his cheek. 

“Harry, please, tell me who did this to you.”

“Just leave it alone, Ron. I really don’t want an argument.”

Ron frowned. “Why would this turn into an argument?”

“Because if I told you, and why they did it, you would either go after them or tell me I’m an idiot for ever think that…” Harry stopped, afraid of revealing anything.

“Harry, I will swear an oath not to lose my temper if it would just get you to tell me who the hell hurt you!”

“It was Snape, okay!” Harry bellowed. “He hit me because I dared to tell him how I felt!”

Ron blinked. “What?”

“Merlin, Ron! I kissed him! And… and it just all went to pot! He fled, I followed, we disagreed and he hit me!” Harry cried as tears poured down his face.

“Harry… I… I didn’t realise you cared for him.”

Harry stared at Ron dumbly. He had been so sure that his best friend would blow a fuse. He hated Snape, almost as much as Harry had- at one stage anyway. To be so accepting of his admission, it was disconcerting to say the least.

“I do, Ron. I care so fucking much! He just won’t let me explain!”

“Harry, he’s teacher. He knows that to get involved with a student, an underage one at that would land him a rather long stint in Azkaban!”

“I know! But it does not alter the fact that I…”

“You what?”

“Gods, Ron. I think I love him.”

“Hmm… That does present a problem, doesn’t it?”

Harry laughed bitterly. “A problem? Ron, it’s a fucking mountain!”

“I know, mate. What can I do?”

Harry blinked. “What?”

“What can I do? To help, I mean.”

“I don’t know, Ron. Lock us both in his classroom?”

Ron laughed. “You know, that might just work.”

Harry gaped. “Are you mad? He’d kill me, bring me back just so he could kill me all over again!”

“Maybe. But wouldn’t it be worth it?”

“Yes,” Harry said without pause.

\---oo0oo---

Severus went through the daily rigmarole of classes until the day Draco returned to the school. The boy was subdued, almost fearful. It unnerved Severus greatly. The opportunity to talk his Godson alone arose a week after his return. It was Saturday, meaning his was performing office hours. It was almost the end and when a knock had sounded at the door, for a moment he had thought it might be Potter. For a moment, he had felt a strong wave of longing. 

“Draco, come in,” he said as he opened the door.

“Thank you, Sir.”

Draco took the seat opposite Severus and said… nothing.

“What can I do for you, Draco?”

“I… I wanted to apologise. My behaviour before my suspension was abhorrent and I should not have readily sought out to hurt Potter for being who he is. I will apologise to him as soon as I leave the office.”

Severus blinked. “Very well. Now, let’s be honest, did you mean a word of that?”

“Yes. My father gave me a lot to think about over the time of my suspension. I am aware of the… relationship he had with you when you were at school together. I think it was brought home that my reaction to Potter’s preference was disgusting. My father once held a lot of affection for you, and now he holds so much respect for you. I have to ask though, Severus, do you care for Potter?”

Severus gasped. He cannot know the truth! “No, I do not care for Potter.”

“Please, Godfather, do not lie to me. I can see it in the way you look at him. There is no loathing in your eyes. At first, I thought it was admiration, or even respect. But the more that I think on it, the more I think it is… affection. It’s disconcerting and a little… strange. However, I believe that Potter cares for you also.”

“What are you talking about, child?”

“Don’t insult my intelligence, Severus. Potter’s eyes practically shine when he looks at you.”

Severus was flummoxed. Was it possible? Could the boy really feel something for him? Was it all not an act after all? Severus couldn’t bare it. He closed his eyes in pain, if it was the case, then punching the boy on the Astronomy Tower had been a gross miscalculation.

“Draco, you and I both know that any teacher who enters into a relationship with a student, especially an underage one, would only earn themselves a long sentence in Azkaban.”

Draco smirked slyly. “Only if they were caught.”

It was utter madness. “Draco, are you… consenting to me entering a relationship with Potter?”

“Godfather, if it made you happy. Made you smile like you did when I was a child; I was consent to you having a relationship with an ogre.”

Severus laughed. “Draco… Thank you, child. It is times like these that you make me so proud of you and the man you are becoming.”

Draco blushed and thanked him. “Please, Severus, do not throw away a chance at happiness. You, above all others, deserve it.”

\---oo0oo---

Four weeks had passed since Harry had admitted to Ron how he felt about the Potions Master. For four weeks they had been plotting for the perfect moment for Harry to approach Snape and do something about it all. In those four weeks, Harry had only seen Snape in class. He no longer attended meals in the Great Hall. In lesson, he paid no attention to Harry at all.

It was frustrating for Harry. The more the man avoided him, the more intensely Harry wanted to be with him. It was like a virus, it consumed it, took over his senses. He hardly ate, barely drank and had no motivation at all. He suddenly knew what it was like to love someone, and for that love to not be returned. It was soul destroying. It all came to a head at the end of the week.

“Harry! I can’t take this anymore!” Hermione screamed. “Please, just go do something about it! For the love of Merlin, if I have to watch you play with your food instead of eating it, I am going to speak to Snape myself!”

Harry just glared at her. “Leave it out, Hermione. It’s no use.”

“You don’t know that!”

“Don’t I? He punched me, Hermione! That alone is telling that Snape is not interested in me.”

Ron pulled Harry away from Hermione and the pair went for a walk in the grounds. It was a crisp morning, dew still evident on the grass, the sun bright in the sky. 

“Harry, she’s got a point. Look at you; you’re even skinnier than when you’ve spent the summer at the Dursley’s! There’s shadows under your eyes, your pale and thin. I don’t think Snape is as uninterested in you as you think.”

“Weaselbee is right, Potter.” Came Malfoy’s voice.

“What do you want, ferret?”

“You wound me, Weasley. Potter, my Godfather is not as unfeeling as you think. He is a harsh man, who has endured a harsh life. He does not open up easily to anyone, even myself. It’s hard for him. On top of that, if he were caught in a relationship with a student, it could earn him the Dementor’s Kiss. As loathe as I am to admit it, Weasley is correct. You need only show Severus that you care, and he will believe it.”

“Come off it, Malfoy! How the hell is Harry meant to show Snape anything if the man won’t even let Harry near him?”

“He’ll be performing office hours this morning. Wait until the end. I will be there to help. Do not mistake me though, Potter. If you hurt my Godfather, that scrap in the halls will seem like child’s play. Are we understood?”

Harry nodded dumbly. Draco Malfoy was offering to help Harry? It had to be a trap. But then, Snape was his Godfather, and Harry didn’t think he would do anything to hurt the man he’d known all his life.

“Thank you,” Harry whispered.

“I’m not doing it for you, Potter. I’m doing it for Severus. Oh, and Potter, whatever you do, don’t call him professor, or sir or anything that would relate to his profession, it will only make him close off.”

Harry nodded again and the blonde Slytherin walked away. 

“What do you think, Harry?”

“I think he’s genuine. He wouldn’t do anything to hurt Snape, he’s his Godfather.”

Ron agreed. Their plans to lock him in the room with Snape were under way. They would see what Malfoy had planned when the Slytherin turned up and go from there. Harry prayed to the Gods that luck would be on his side, and that he could figure out a way to ‘show’ Snape how he felt.

\---oo0oo---

Severus sat at the desk in his office a headache pounding away. He’d had a steady string of students who were whining over the assignment he had set them over the weekend. It was too hard or I don’t understand. It was pitiful. He asked for a mere three feet or parchment depicting the difference between Draught of Living Death and Dreamless Sleep. The brewing ingredients and stages were very similar. Both performed similar tasks. Dreamless Sleep put the drinker into a sleep so powerful they did not dream. Draught of Living Death did something close enough, except it made the drinker simulate death. The heart slowed to an imperceptible rate, breathing was apparently none existent.

It was almost the end of his office hours and Severus would finally be able to breathe easy. It was days like then that he had no idea why he had turned to teaching, he abhorred children. Always whining over how life was unfair. Well, he had news for them- it didn’t get any easier in adulthood. A tentative knock sounded and Severus growled for them to enter. Glaring at the door, he was faced with a thunderous looking Potter.

“What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?”

The boy said nothing, merely taking a seat opposite him. The headache thumped behind his eyes and Severus felt his temper rise a few notches.

“I asked you a question, Potter.”

“I know that, Sir.”

“Then perhaps you would do me the grace of answering!” Severus hissed.

“Well, therein lies the problem. You won’t answer my own question.”

Severus snarled. “I do not recall you asking me a question, Potter.”

“Perhaps not out loud.”

“Potter, I have a headache, I am in no mood for your childish games.”

“This is no game. I do not make a habit of playing games when it comes to my emotions.”

Severus rose to his full height. “Get out, Potter.”

“No.”

“I said get out!”

“And I said no!”

Before Severus had time to respond he heard the distinctive click of his office door locking. 

“Potter, unlock that door this instant!”

Potter had the gall to smile at him. “I’m afraid I can’t do that, Professor.”

Grabbing the boy by his robes, he hauled Potter to his feet and backed him against the desk. “You better unlock that door if you know what is good for you, boy.”

“As I said, I cannot do that. You see, I had a rather interesting conversation with Draco Malfoy. He seems to be under the impression that you are… more interesting in me than you have let on- even went so far as to say you care for me. The confusing thing is that I distinctly remember you punching me when I attempted to get you to admit the same thing.”  
Severus stared at Potter, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. He was going to murder Draco the moment he got out of this office.

“I believe Draco has been misleading you, Potter.”

“I thought the same thing, but there’s this wonderful thing called Legilimency and Draco was kind enough to allow me to perform it on him. Seeing the memory in his mind, I am now aware that you have been lying to me, Professor, and I detest lies.”

Severus floundered for words, his brain refusing to engage.

“Legilimency? Impossible, no one of your age can perform such a difficult piece of magic!”

“Wrong. It seems I am a natural Legilimens. Draco taught me the spell and instinct took over from there. It is of course made easier if the person whose mind I am looking into is able to use Legilimency themselves. Draco has been able to use mind magic since he was a small boy. It seems old Malfoy is good for something after all.”

“Unlock the door and let me out.”

“No. I know that Draco would like nothing more than to see you happy, and the strange thing is- I believe him.”

“Potter, please, desist from this line of talk this minute.”

“No, I’m not finished. So Draco for once worked with me. We spent hours poring over book after book on locking charms. Draco found a rather complex but… suitable charm. You see, once cast, the person or persons locked in the room must fulfil their hearts desire. You cannot lie past the charm, because the magic of it can tell what you truly desire above all else. If the desire is not met, the charm will not release the trapped. Furthermore, it is impossible for the caster to remove the charm, even if Imperioused because the requirements of the charm have not been met.”

Severus’ eyes filled with rage. “You. Did. What?”

“Me? I did nothing, Professor. However, your Godson, well, he is a different matter entirely.”

Draco! That boy was beyond dead! How dare he meddle in matters not concerning him! There was no way that he could fulfil his desire, it was repulsive, he was a monster for even considering starting this… debacle, let alone actually doing so.

“It is impossible, Potter!”

“Well I guess we are stuck here for eternity then. I have a mountain homework to complete, so feel free to fill the time with whatever you choose. Oh, and don’t even try summoning an elf to apparate you out of here, no one can get in- I checked for any loopholes.” Potter smirked at him.

Severus wrenched the boy from the desk and into the nearest wall. Potter had no idea what he was asking of Severus! In that single moment, Severus felt a mix of emotion. Rage that the boy had outsmarted him. Pride that Potter had for once used the brain that nature had given him. Sorrow that the one thing he wanted above all else was trapped in the room with him and he could do nothing about it. 

“You have no idea what you have done!”

“Please, just give me a chance to show you that I mean everything I have been saying!”

Sneering at the boy, Severus hissed, “there is no way for you to show me anything, Potter.”

“There is!”

At Potter’s desperate cry something amazing happened. He had been trying to get into Potter’s mind throughout the entire discussion and suddenly, all the walls dropped and Severus plunged into the boy’s mind. He saw everything. The way Potter looked at him, how he, Severus, was the only focus of his attention in class, in his dreams and in the way Potter always tried to seek him out at meals.

Severus watched as Potter went through dream after dream of the two of them locked in passionate embraces. Their love making was never anything short of explosive. Severus felt how desperately Potter fought to make Severus see that the boy cared for him.

Gently disentangling himself from Potter’s mind, Severus released him from the crushing grasp against the wall and just… sagged. It was simply not possible! He could not want someone like him. He was broken beyond repair. Severus knew he did not deserve to be cared for.

“Severus?” Potter whispered.

He snapped. He pushed Potter against the wall again, but with less force and crushed his mouth against the boy’s. It was just like the first and only time he had kissed Potter. His mouth was soft, sweet, inquisitive and gentle. There was nothing forced about it. Their tongues stroked one another, each seeking to learn the contours of the other’s mouth.  
Fingers twisted in his robes, pushing, shoving, and doing everything in their power to remove the heavy outer robe. Releasing Potter long enough to remove the robe, Severus allowed it to drop to the floor with a soft ‘thump’. Severus grabbled with Potter’s shirt, dragging it over his head, revealing a pale, thin chest. His hands roamed over the warm skin, mapping out its texture. There were a few scars, one specific one that spanned the length of his chest in a diagonal line. 

“What caused this?” Severus asked, pulling away slightly to see the scar properly.

Potter crossed his arms over his chest, effectively hiding the scar. “Nothing. An accident.”

“I thought you detested lies?”

Potter sighed. “My uncle caused it. We got into an argument at the end of last year. When he was told that Voldemort had returned, he blamed me. They remember the fear of him being around in the first war, and he believes I was the reason he rose to power the first time around. He lost his temper and grabbed a kitchen knife. I was in hospital for months recovering.”

“Why was he not arrested for this?” Severus cried.

“Because I lied to the doctors. I said that I had been out and someone had attempted to mug me.”

“Why?”

“Because Dumbledore made sure to drill into me the benefit of the blood wards. My aunt threatened to throw me out if I told them the truth of what happened. Without the wards, I would have been left at the mercy of Voldemort.”

Severus growled and pulled Potter to him. The boy remained completely rigid before finally giving in and allowing himself to be hugged. It was almost unnatural for Severus to show any display of comfort or affection, but Potter’s words had hit him hard. Letting him go, Severus took his frock coat and shirt off, exposing his own chest. It was more scarred than Potter’s, but just as pale.

“I understand, Harry. My own father was just as abusive. I will never allow you back into their care. Never!”

Resuming their kiss, Severus held onto Harry as if he were a lifeline. Biting at Harry’s lower lip, he revelled in the soft groan the boy gave at the attention. Tugging at his belt alerted Severus to Harry wanted to unfasten it. He chuckled at Harry’s eagerness and allowed him to undo the belt and unsnap his trousers. They slung lowly on his hips, and he heard Harry gasp. Toeing off his boots, Severus slipped his trousers off leaving him stood in just his black silk boxers. Severus was hard and the material tented where the head of his cock poked at them.

Severus hurriedly unbuttoned Harry’s jeans and slipped them down the boy’s legs. As he knelt before Harry, removing the trainers and jeans in one swift motion, he was eyelevel with the jutting erection of the boy and his mouth watered at the thought of taking it in his mouth. Leaning forward, his tongue flicked at Harry’s cock through the thin cotton material of his boxers. A harsh gasp sounded above him and Severus smirked up at Harry.

“Enjoying yourself, Mr. Potter?” Severus said silkily.

“Yes.” Was Harry’s husky reply.

His face was flushed, beads of sweat had gathered on Harry’s forehead. Rising to his full height, Severus dragged Harry to his desk, and lifted the light body onto the cool polished wood. Standing between Harry’s legs, Severus attacked his chest with fervour. He kissed, bit and licked every inch of exposed skin, finally arriving at one nipple. Taking it between his teeth, Severus lightly bit into the rosy bud and inwardly smirked at Harry’s moan of pleasure.

Switching sides, he paid the other homage. Unable to hold off any longer, Severus vanished both their boxers and he stared at Harry in wonder. It amazed him that someone as pure and innocent as Harry could want him. The cock that stood proudly from a nestle of black curls was red at the tip, the head glistened with the precome that had obviously been leaking from him. Severus wanted to taste it, to take the cock in his mouth and worship it until Harry screamed his name.

Scrambling for his wand, Severus threw up the strongest silencing charm he knew, and stalked back over to Harry. The boy was reclined back on his elbows, watching Severus with avid interest.

“Plan on being loud, Severus?”

“Not at all. You, on the other hand, will be a different story,” Severus drawled.

Harry visibly shivered at his words, his cock twitching- seemingly eager to have that promise fulfilled. 

“I want to taste you.” Harry whispered.

Shocked at the spoken words, Severus stalled in his return to Harry. He hadn’t expected the boy to want to take an active role in what was happening. It was more than likely Harry’s first time with anyone, let alone a man. Without saying anything, Severus cast a cushioning charm on the desk, knowing that the unforgiving wood would be murder on his knees. 

The desk was more than large enough to accommodate both of them. Scooting Harry back, Severus climbed onto the desk. Laying down so that they were head to tail, Severus began by planting hot kisses against Harry’s inner thighs. He heard the young wizard gasp above him. He finally arrived at Harry’s groin and ghosted his breath over the head of Harry’s cock.

He was stolen from a reaction though when he felt a tongue lick a path from root to tip of his own pulsing member. Groaning, Severus gave in to the boy’s ministrations. Taking one of Harry’s balls into his mouth, Severus rolled it around, letting Harry set his own pace. The warm mouth engulfed the head of his prick and Severus almost went cross-eyed.   
It was unskilled, but innocent, and Severus revelled in every second of it. He knew that this was Harry’s first encounter with another man, and a part of him felt honoured that the young wizard had chosen him for such a trusting act. Giving in to temptation, Severus swallowed Harry’s cock in one go until the head hit the back of his throat. Above him, Harry groaned around his cock, sending shivers up the man’s spine.

\---oo0oo---

Harry moaned as Severus took his cock into his throat and began to suck with vigour. The heavy cock that lay in his own mouth was as wide as it was long. The first taste he’d gotten of it was enough to just whet his appetite, but he wanted more. He knew that he was probably sloppy in his motions, but he wanted so badly to please the man he had come to care deeply for.

Following Severus’ lead, Harry took the man’s cock as far into his mouth as he dared. The tip just pushed into his throat and Harry knew that he could go no further. Not wanting to gag and make himself sick, he used his hand to stimulate the part of Severus’ cock not in his mouth. Setting a comfortable pace, Harry began bobbing his head back and forth.  
He’d soon realised the man’s intentions when he had climbed onto the desk beside him. Harry had turned to his side, making it easier for him to reach Severus’ cock. His own cock throbbed almost painfully, straining to release. The mouth wrapped around him was hot, wet and wonderful. 

A questioning finger was circling his anus, as if waiting for encouragement. Giving it non verbally, Harry wriggled his arse against the finger. The tip pressed in and Harry winced slightly at the burn. It soon disappeared to be replaced with pleasure as Severus hit something inside him. A second finger joined the first and they steadily pumped in and out of him before a third finger joined the fray.

Harry struggled to control his body, his releasing quickly rushing in. Scraping his teeth down Severus’ cock was all the warning that he could give the man before his orgasm exploded through him. Pulling back, Harry roared as he spilt down the man’s throat, and Severus swallowed every drop.

\---oo0oo---

Severus knew the moment that Harry was about to orgasm. He drank every drop the boy had to give and enjoyed it all. It was slightly bitter, but not quite unpleasant. Shifting away, Severus slipped down from the desk and stood before Harry.

“Get on up on your knees, Harry,” Severus growled heatedly.

The young wizard complied, his movements shaky from the orgasm he’d just had. He moved Harry so that the boy was perched on his knees on the edge of the desk. Severus prepared Harry a little more, ensuring that he would be stretched enough to accommodate Severus’ size. Despite being a passionate lover, he did not want to hurt Harry.

Harry keened softly as his fingers pumped in and out of Harry’s arse. Severus smirked at the sounds, taking satisfaction in knowing that he was the cause of them. Feeling that Harry was ready, Severus took his aching cock in his head and proceeding to push his way into the boy’s body. The head breached the ring of muscle and Harry grunted in pain. Smoothing a hand down Harry’s back, he murmured soothing noises to calm him.

The boy nodded and Severus took is a nod to continue. Pressing further, Severus groaned when he was fully sheathed in the hot, tight and pulsing channel. He wanted nothing more than to pound forcefully into Harry, but knew he needed time to adjust to the intrusion.

“Move. Now!” Harry growled at him.

Reaching forward, Severus loosened the braid of Harry’s hair and wound it around his fist like a rope. Tugging on it, he forced Harry to lean back, and Severus leaned down to kiss and bite the boy’s neck. Pulling almost all the way out of Harry, Severus snapped his hips forward and buried himself over and over again into Harry.

The cries of pleasure spurred him on, standing up he didn’t release his hold on Harry’s hair and used it as leverage to literally pound Harry into the wooden desk. He was close to his own orgasm, but was determined to wring another from the young body below him. Reaching a hand around Harry, he grasped the once again hard cock and set a rhythm as relentless as his pounding.

“Come with me, Harry,” Severus hissed in his ear.

Driving forward, Severus’ cock brushed Harry’s prostate and the young wizard screamed Severus’ name before coming in hot ribbons over Severus’ hand and the desk. The scream spurred the man into his own orgasm and growled as he came hard. White spots danced before his eyes before he collapsed bonelessly on top of Harry.

“Severus.” Harry breathed.

“Hmmm…?”

“I don’t think I can move.”

Severus chuckled. He wasn’t so sure that he could either- but he did. Standing up, his deflated cock slipped from Harry and he cast a wandless cleaning spell. Holding out a hand to Harry, he helped the young man stand up and supported his weight until he came down from the orgasm induced high.

“Are you injured?”

Harry burst out laughing. “Only you could give mind-blowing sex and then ask if your lover was injured. I am fine, thank you for the concern though.”

Severus startled at the term ‘lover’. “Harry… is this… is it something you wish to repeat?”

The boy turned around and Severus knew his eyes showed the uncertainty he felt. Walking toward him, he felt Harry’s arms go around his waist as he held Severus loosely.  
“It is something that I wish to repeat time and again. For as long as you will have me.”

Severus sighed a breath of relief. He had been so sure that it would be a one-time thing. He held Harry tightly before murmuring that they needed to get dressed. Each clothed themselves silently- Severus was lost in his thoughts. He was still completely stupefied that someone as young and beautiful as Harry would want a snarky old man for his lover.  
He went for the door and turned the handle, but it refused to open. Severus was confused. Harry had said that the door would not unlock until each of the desires of the persons locked in had been met. Severus had all but fucked Harry into oblivion and still the door would not budge.

“I don’t understand,” Severus grumbled.

He turned to face Harry who wore a soft smile on his face. “Your desires have been met. Mine, however, have not.”

“I still do not understand.”

“What was this for you, Severus? A fuck or something else?”

Severus was confused at first, then he realised. It wasn’t just a fuck. He had made love to the boy.

“I love you, Severus.”

The whispered words met his ears and Severus blinked stupidly. The boy loved him? Severus had been sure that it was all lust he felt for Harry, but he knew now that it wasn’t. Those words had been all he had longed to hear for such a long time. And now they had been uttered by the least likely person. He realised something then- he loved Harry. He wanted to make love to Harry every night. He wanted to always see that smiling face and hear those words. Simply put, he wanted Harry.

“As I you.”

A soft click sounded and Severus knew the door had unlocked, but neither moved for it. The two wizards stood staring at one another, neither sure what should be done. Harry started for the door and Severus felt deflated. He was just going to leave.

Poking his head out of the door, Harry muttered something to someone before closing the door- Harry still in the room. A wave of his hand and the lock clicked into place once more.

“Show me just how much you love me.”

And Severus did. Many times over and until the sun’s purple rays of the next morning shone through the window. 

\---oo0oo---

Harry stood in the doorway, watching Severus as he read his morning paper. It had been five years since that day in Severus’ office when Draco had cast the locking charm that would result in the Potions Master and The Saviour to become lovers. In five years Harry and Severus had defeated the Dark Lord, buried their friends who had died in the battle, Harry had become the DADA professor, Severus was the Headmaster after Albus had been killed by a stray Killing Curse cast from Bellatrix’ Lestrange’s wand, and Harry had some news.

“Severus… we need to talk,” Harry called softly from his stance in the doorway.

The man looked to him, confusion apparent in his ebony eyes. “What is it, Harry?”

“I uh… I… Gods this is so hard!”

“You can tell me anything, Harry.”

Harry had always thought that he could, but he was terrified of his lover’s reaction. Tears clouded his vision. Closing his eyes against them, Harry fought back the sob rising in his throat. Strong arms wrapped around him and he was pulled against a solid chest.

“Harry, just tell me, you are scaring me.” Severus pleaded with him.

It was one of the rare times that Severus showed emotion, and Harry was for once not grateful for it.

“Please don’t be angry with me.”

“Harry, for the love of Merlin just spit it out!”

“I’m pregnant!” Harry cried pitifully.

“What?” Severus whispered.

“I’m fucking pregnant! I didn’t want to tell you because I knew you would blow up about it!”

“You thought what?”

Harry blinked and pulled back. “You’re not angry?”

“Why the hell would I be angry, Harry?” Severus murmured soothingly.

“You hate children?”

“No, I dislike children who refuse to put any work into their learning.”

“You mean you’re… happy?” Harry asked hopefully.

Severus smiled at Harry. “Of course I am happy, silly Gryffindor. How far?”

“About two months.”

“You mean…?”

“Yep. That night two months ago in your office. Our anniversary and you wanted to repeat the first time we made love.”

Severus swooped Harry into his arms and swept off for the bedroom.

“I think it’s time I showed you again just how much I love you.” Severus growled.

Severus kicked the door behind them and Harry smirked knowing that the night ahead would be just as passionate, if not more so, than that first night five years ago. Harry wondered how many times he could make Severus scream before lips descended upon his own.

“I love you.” Severus whispered against his lips.

“Always,” Harry whispered back.

~Finis~

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you enjoyed this. Keep an eye out for the sequel coming to this soon.


End file.
